In the use of audio for video mixing consoles, its is common to mix signals from various channels. With multi-channel devices, for example 24 or 48 channels, it is important to ascertain that the correct channels have been selected to implement the desired mix. Typically, a video editor may be used to implement a mix, in a manner well known in the art. Alternatively, automatic or manual mixing may be implemented.
Under a common set of circumstances, the mixing console may be connected to one or more VIDEO TAPE RECORDERS (VTRs) or other devices. Typically, the VTR may comprise some two-channel VTRs and some four-channel VTRs. Depending on the configuration of two and four-channel VTRs, different channels of the mixing console will be associated with different devices. It is often desired to cross fade different channels of these devices.
Prior art consoles enable various channels to be cross faded. However, the prior art fails to disclose enabling a user to ascertain which channels of the mixing console are currently active and which will be cross faded prior to implementation of the cross fade in the manner suggested by the present invention.
According to the invention, each channel of an audio mixing console is provided with a dual colored LED to visually indicate which channel(s) of the mixer is active and which is set to be cross faded. According to another aspect of the invention, a mode switch is provided to enable the user to make a quick verification of what is about to happen before a mix is actually implemented.